<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of prolonged dry season and the cutie curses by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955590">of prolonged dry season and the cutie curses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe'>abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Judul FTV channel ikan terbang, LichtLumiRhya, M/M, Semua Sayang Lumi, Tapi Krispi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pangeran Lumiere tidak merdeka di hari Kemerdekaan.</p><p>[LLR; Modified Canon; untuk memperingati hari kemerdekaan warga +62]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht, Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht/Raia | Rhya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of prolonged dry season and the cutie curses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/gifts">homurashunkin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lumiere tidak menyangka bahwa di hari kemerdekaan yang seharusnya disambut riang gembira oleh seluruh penduduk negeri, dia akan bernasib sesial ini. Pagi hari kerajaan Semanggi yang hangat ketika mentari meninggi diiringi suara merdu teman-teman Nero yang mencicit, tidak mengubah realita kejam yang tengah dihadapi. Pangeran Clover itu bangun dari tidur panjang nan nyaman layaknya seorang putri Disney dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati.</p><p>Iya, Lumiere diletakkan di atas batang pohon pinang. Lengkap dengan kursi kebesaran, jubah, dan mahkota kecil lucu yang selalu bertengger di atas kepala pirangnya. Dia duduk dengan keadaan seluruh tubuh dari pundak sampai kaki terlilit tali mati. Sungguh tidak elit sekali. Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan wanita usil yang sedang teriak-teriak mengumpulkan masa.</p><p>"HEI, <em>WASSHOI</em>! <em>WASSHOI</em>! AYO SEMUANYA! PARA PENDUDUK CLOVER TERCINTA, DAFTARKAN DIRI ANDA UNTUK MENJADI SAKSI MANUSIA TERPILIH YANG AKAN MENDAPATKAN HADIAH UTAMA YAITU ..." suara genderang ghoib muncul entah darimana memacu debar antusias yang bergemuruh dalam dada, "PANGERAN LUMIERE TERCINTA!!! YEAYYY!"</p><p>"<em>ONII-SAMAAAAA</em>!!!" Lumiere bisa mendengar adik perempuannya—Tetia, berteriak histeris di antara riuh tepuk tangan dan siul-siul menggoda.</p><p>"OWKAY, <em>GUYS</em>, KARENA SIRINE KEMERDEKAAN SUDAH DIBUNYIKAN ISTANA NEGARA, KITA MULAI SAJA ACARA UTAMANYA. SAYA VANICA ZOGRATIS AKAN MEMANDU ACARA SELAMA DUA JAM KE DEPAN." Vanica mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. "<em>ARE YOU READYYY</em>?"</p><p>"YEAYYYYYYY!!"</p><p>"<em>ONII-SAMAAAAA</em>!!!"</p><p>Tetia pun pingsan. Lumiere yang ingin protes namun mulutnya terhalang lakban, hanya bisa mengungkapkan kesedihan lewat tetes air mata. Licht dan Rhya yang kebetulan berdiri termenung di antara penonton barisan depan, terkejut melihat tetesan air surga meluncur dari pipi tembam 'korban Vanica', kemudian tanpa ragu langsung meneriakkan nama gebetannya; "Lumiere!"</p><p>Para Fujoushi Clover pun berteriak 'qYaAaAaA~' dalam satu irama. Sungguh drama.</p><p>Usut punya usut, penumbalan Lumiere di hari kemerdekaan ini terjadi karena kemarau berkepanjangan yang menimpa Clover Kingdom. Setelah berkonsultasi pada seorang dukun absurd bernama Gordon, Raja Julius dan Ratu Lolopechka mendapat sebuah pencerahan. Kata Gordon, "Yang Mulia Rajaku Julius Silvamillion dan Ratuku Lolopechika Silvamillion, ketahuilah, langit butuh sesaji untuk menurunkan hujan. Air mata langit harus dipicu dengan penumbalan manusia paling imut di negeri yang sedang diterpa kemarau. Ketika korban merasa tersiksa atau terlalu bahagia kemudian menangis, di situ langit akan terpicu mengeluarkan air mata juga. Akhir kata dari saya; jangan banyak tanya!"</p><p>Raja Julius dan Ratu Lolopechka menurut saja karena sudah putus asa. Sungai Danube hampir mengering dan Nero belum minum tiga hari. Mereka tidak punya alasan untuk berpikir dua kali. Maka, dengan bantuan penasihat kerajaan, yaitu Vanica Zogratis dan Zenon Zogratis, ditentukanlah Pangeran Lumiere sebagai tumbal.</p><p>"Yang Mulia Raja Julius dan Ratu Lolopechka, kami tidak menemukan makhluk lain yang lebih imut dari Pangeran Lumiere. Karena itu, saya menyarankan Raja dan Ratu untuk memilih beliau." Vanica berbicara sambil duduk bersimpuh di depan sang Raja. Caranya berlutut benar-benar keren dan terkesan patriotis. Beberapa penjaga istana bahkan mendadak meragukan keaslian Vanica sebagai wanita.</p><p>"A-anakku Lumiere ... <em>hiks</em> ... kenapa?" Ratu Lolopechka tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya saat Vanica berucap terus terang perihal hasil risetnya. "... kenapa tidak ada manusia yang lebih imut darimu, Anakku?"</p><p>"Istriku ..." Raja Julius mengepalkan tangannya. Seketika, beliau merasa tidak berguna ketika dipaksa memilih antara masa depan anaknya dan kehidupan sejahtera rakyat Clover. "Zenon, kau punya saran lain?"</p><p>"Saya? Ngg, saya ikut Vanica saja, Raja." Raja Julius menghela napas. Zenon memang tidak bisa diandalkan dalam mengambil keputusan. Dulu kenapa dia bisa terpilih jadi penasihat, ya? Dan kenapa kakak tertua Zogratis bersaudara justru menghilang di saat Clover butuh tindakannya seperti saat ini? Apa rumor tentang Dante Zogratis yang mengejar cinta seorang penyihir berambut merah muda dari Witch Forest itu benar adanya?</p><p>"Vanica, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"</p><p>Dari balik poni hitam yang menutupi mata rubinya, Vanica menyeringai. "<em>Khu khu khu</em> ... saya tahu harus apa, Raja. Kita akan menggunakan Pangeran Lumiere untuk mendapatkan hujan dan menambah pemasukan dana yang menipis akibat seluruh negeri gagal panen."</p><p>Padahal, niat Vanica yang sebenarnya hanya mengerjai Lumiere yang lucu dan menggemaskan seperti boneka. Kapan lagi 'kan punya kesempatan menggagahi(?) sang calon penerus tahta tanpa takut terjerat hukum pidana?</p><p>"Kalau begitu ... kuserahkan padamu, Vanica." Raja Julius menoleh lantas berucap setengah hati. "Zenon juga."</p><p>Zenon membuang muka ke sisi lain sepatunya, dalam hati mendumel marah; ogah diperintah.</p><p>Dan di sinilah Lumiere sekarang. Dua hari setelah pencarian tumbal, eksekusi pun dilaksanakan. Vanica meletakkan Lumiere di puncak pohon pinang sebagai simbol tertinggi hadiah paling istimewa. Seluruh Pangeran (tunggu! Pangeran?) dari kerajaan lain termasuk Kerajaan Elf dan Dwarf diundang olehnya untuk mengikuti sayembara. Syarat utama untuk berpartisipasinya sangat amat mudah, hanya membayar biaya Registrasi Ulang seharga tiga puluh peti emas. Sisanya, santai-santai saja seperti lomba atau festival pada umumnya.</p><p>Dan setelah Registrasi Ulang, ternyata hanya ada dua Pangeran yang sanggup dengan syarat yang diajukan. Pertama adalah Rhya Salamander. Pangeran dari Kerajaan Entahdarimana itu mendaftar dua slot agar kemungkinan menangnya lebih banyak. Dia mengutus Vetto, jongos pribadi dan terlatihnya, sebagai pihak kedua dalam usaha mendapatkan cinta Lumiere. Kemudian, partisipan selanjutnya adalah Licht. Pangeran dari Kerajaan Elf itu bertekad mengakhiri masa lajang tahun ini dan memutuskan meminang Pangeran Lumiere agar tidak dijodohkan dengan gadis random. Tapi jangan salah, usaha keduanya tentu saja didasari dengan cinta. Singkatnya, Rhya dan Licht jatuh cinta pada Pangeran Lumiere Silvamillion Clover dan berniat menananini-nya sampai qyaqya. Ketika Lumiere menangis karena kasarnya permainan mereka, maka di situlah tulisan 'Happy End' akan tertera indah di akhir cerita.</p><p>Konklusinya: Rhya dan Licht tengah mengemban misi mulia.</p><p>"YOW GAESS, DI SUDUT KANAN SAYA ADAAAAA ... PANGERAN LICHT!!!" lalu suara tepuk tangan: <em>prok prok prok prok, </em>diiringi teriakan 'qYaAaAa, <em>daisuki dayo</em> Rihito-sama!' dari para gadis pendukungnya.</p><p>"DAN DI KIRI SAYAAAAA ... PANGERAN RHYA DAN ASISTEN PRIBADINYA!" dan tepuk tangan lagi yang juga diiringi jerit 'qYaAaAa~ Rahimku anget karena ototmu, Rhya-sama!' yang penuh nafsu dari gadis-gadis serta pemuda penggemar Rhya.</p><p>"KALAU BEGITU ... <em>READYYYYYYY</em> ... STA—"</p><p>"TUNGGU!" Seorang wanita berambut merah jambu berlari tertatih-tatih ke arah Vanica. Dia mengangkat gaun pink-nya untuk mempercepat langkah yang terhambat <em>high heels</em>. "AKU IKUT!"</p><p>"Tapi ini khusus Pangeran, Non—maksudku Ratu Fana."</p><p>"MARS YANG AKAN MEWAKILIKU." Vanica <em>speechless</em>. Rumor Fana si Ratu anggun, sopan dan lemah lembut yang bucin Lumiere ternyata memang benar adanya.</p><p>"Tapi—"</p><p>"KUBAYAR TIGA RATUS PETI EMAS."</p><p>"OKE, GUYS! KITA KEDATANGAN PENANTANG BARU ..." lalu suara genderang ghoib lagi. "MARS DARI KERAJAAN DIAMOND UTARAAAAA!!!"</p><p>"MARS AWAS KAU! KALAU TIDAK MENANG AKAN KUCINCANG DAN KUJADIKAN PAKAN NERO." Mendengar sang istri yang katanya anggun lebih mementingkan Lumiere dibanding keselamatan suaminya, emosi Mars jadi meluap. Awas saja, akan dia hukum Lumiere sampai kering airmatanya.</p><p>Vanica mengangkat pistol anginnya ke udara sekali lagi. "<em>READYYYYY</em>??? <em>START</em>!"</p><p>Licht dari sisi kanan berlari menyalip duet Rhya Vetto dengan pose lari yang elegan. Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, pokoknya elegan. Jika bukan karena Lumiere, mana mau Licht yang berharga diri tinggi itu berlari di atas lumpur sambil telanjang dada—menjadi bahan gunjingan dan sarana fantasi dengan memamerkan kotak-kotak di perutnya pada tatapan lapar kaum hawa. Licht tidak lagi peduli pada sekitar. Pokoknya Lumiere hanya boleh berteriak dan menangis bahagia karena tusukan—maksud Licht, perilakunya.</p><p>"Oke saudara-saudara rakyat Clover tercinta, kita lihat para pejuang kita yang sedang—Ouhhh apa yang terjadi arghhh ternyata ... duet Rhya Vetto disalip dari sisi kanan, saudara, oke oke, masih berlariiii ... masih berlari, dan apa yang terjadi kemudian? Ouhhh Rhya hampir menyalip tapi gagal, saudara—Aaahhh hampir saja saudara Mars, sayang sekali kali ini Licht masih unggul—" Vanica mengomentari jalannya pertandingan dengan megaphone-nya sambil menyemil dan duduk santai. Zenon di sampingnya hanya duduk, diam, dan minum es kelapa MADA-MADA dengan tidak bersemangat. Entah Zenon itu fungsinya apa, Vanica sendiri juga tidak tahu. Mau dibilang tim hore pun Zenon sebenarnya tidak berguna.</p><p>Licht mengerutkan dahi, beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai di pohon pinang tempat menggantung Lumiere. Saat melihat Licht berlari dengan napas terengah-engah dan tubuh berotot kencang itu banjir keringat, Lumiere jadi merasa sesak sendiri, "Se-seksi," gumamnya. Lalu dia berteriak dalam hati.</p><p>Licht berhenti di depan tiang gantungan Lumiere, wajahnya mendongak ke atas, mempertemukan netra biru langit dan kuning teduh yang tentu saja membuat pipi Lumiere <em>blushing </em>tak terprediksi. Pandangan Licht tajam sekali, penuh tekad ... dan rasa ingin memiliki. Anjay.</p><p>"Lumiere, atas nama Kerajaan Elf dan Clover, akan kubuat kau menangis bahagia karena memilih menghabiskan hidup bersamaku."</p><p>"BACOT!" Rhya yang muncul dari belakang langsung melompat melewati kepala Licht yang masih mendongak. Badan besar Rhya yang dipenuhi otot kekar, padat, dan berisi, langsung menempel ke batang pohon pinang properti penumbalan. Lumiere deg-degan saat melihat Rhya begitu macho dan berani.</p><p>"Apa pun yang dikatakan si pitak itu, percayalah, aku, Rhya Salamander yang akan mendapatkanmu lebih dulu, Lumiere Silvamillion Clover!" Lalu Rhya menengok ke bawah penuh emosi. "Vetto, lu jaga di bawah gua, Nyed!"</p><p>Licht tarik napas berulang kali, dia mengumpulkan tenaga dalam agar bisa memanjat batang pohon berlumuran oli menggunakan cakra di kedua kaki layaknya seorang ninja di Global TV. Mungkin saja besok-besok Licht bisa dapat film sendiri berjudul Licht Shippuuden. Asik.</p><p>Mars yang sudah tertinggal jauh di tengah arena Clover yang luasnya delapan kali lapangan sepak bola, ingin menyerah jika saja istrinya tidak terus menerus berteriak dari luar garis batas. Mars berharap untuk pingsan saja tapi dewa Lumiemon tak kunjung mengabulkan keinginannya. Padahal hanya dengan alasan pingsan atau mati yang bisa membebaskan Mars dari amukan Fana.</p><p>"Oke saudara-saudara, kita lihat ke arena pertumpahan darah, sudah ada dua kandidat yang memanjat dan apa yang terjadi, Aaaahhh, Licht hampir menyalip Rhya, tapi Rhya tidak menyerah saudara-saudara, pejuang tangguh kita ini masih berusaha mempertahankan posisi dengan menjambak—HEI ITU PELANGGARAN!" Rhya pun mengucap <em>sorry</em> dari jauh agar tidak didiskualifikasi. "... kita lanjutkan. Licht hampir sampai. Mars masih tertinggal jauh, saudara ... apakah Rhya berhasil kembali mengungguli Licht? Ataukah Licht akan bertahan sampai akhir? Kita lihat ke arena persaingan semakin sengit ..., Rhya atau Licht yang akan menang? Rhya atau Licht? Rhya atau Licht ... Ouhhh, ternyata Ratri. TUNGGU! RATRI?"</p><p><em>Audiens</em> bersorak heboh ketika melihat seorang elf tampan berambut cokelat muda muncul dari balik portal sihir dan memeluk Pangeran Lumiere dari belakang. Elf yang terindikasi bernama Ratri itu membuka tali dengan simpul super rumit menggunakan sihirnya yang mengagumkan. Lumiere meneteskan air mata bahagia karena keperjakaannya terjaga.</p><p>Langit pun mendadak mendung. Naga dragon ball muncul dari balik awan kelabu. "Selamat, kamu berhasil menjalankan misi level satu."</p><p>Air mata langit turun seiring jatuhnya air mata Lumiere. Dua pejuang cinta yang baru saja mempermalukan diri secara sukarela itu melorot dari pohon pinang tempat penumbalan si pirang tercinta. Keduanya menatap sendu, menghujat langit yang penuh tipu; <em>kenapa nasibku seperti ini, Asu?</em></p><p>"Pangeran Lumiere, aku akan membawamu turun dengan sihir ruangku. Tapi ingat, ini semua tidak gratis. Setelah ini, tolong kenalkan aku pada Noelle Silva, sepupumu."</p><p>"Kamu naksir Noe?"</p><p>Ratri buang muka. "Cih, mana mungkin."</p><p>Ihh, <em>tsundere</em>~</p><p>Lumiere pun digendong elegan a la pengantin oleh Ratri, dia diserahkan pada Licht karena kebetulan Licht yang berdiri paling dekat dengan portal sihir Ratri. Vetto berusaha keras memegangi Rhya yang hampir mengamuk lagi. Mars masih berlari karena tidak kunjung pingsan meski sudah berdoa pada Lumiemon. Kini, bukan raganya yang tersiksa karena tuntutan istri, tapi mentalnya. Mars terdiagnosis menderita gangguan psikologis.</p><p>Raja Julius dan Ratu Lolopechka yang menonton dari bangku VVIP terharu saat melihat anak sulung tercinta mereka bertemu sang pujaan hati. Suasana menjadi syahdu karena hujan masih mengguyur negeri ini. Dengan demikian, kemarau dipastikan pergi. Cinta pun bersemi di antara Elf dan Pangeran Lumi. Anjir kenapa narasinya jadi berima gini?</p><p>"Lumiere ... meskipun aku tidak berhasil meraihmu dengan tangan ini, izinkan aku meraihmu dengan hati ini."</p><p>"Licht ..." Wajah Lumiere tersipu-sipu lucu.</p><p>"BACOT LU, ANJING! BACOT! MAJU LO BOTAK, MAJU HADA—HMPH HMPH HMMM." Vetto membekap mulut Rhya yang sudah tidak terkendali.</p><p>"Lumiere ... maukah kau menikah denga—" <em>BRAKKK</em>! Licht limbung ketika kepalanya terbentur sepatu berhak sepuluh inchi.</p><p>"HRRR ... HRRR ..." Tersangka pelemparan itu menggeram. Kemarahannya sudah sampai di puncak kala boneka kesayangannya hendak dipinang. "LANGKAHI MAYATKU SEBELUM MENIKAHI LUMIERE!"</p><p>"Fana, tapi aku suami—" <em>BRAKKK</em>! satu lagi sepatu berhak sepuluh inchi juga menghantam kepala Mars yang baru sampai di arena perebutan tumbal.</p><p>Vanica yang melihat adegan mulai seru, menyamankan posisi duduknya dan menyeruput es kelapa MADA-MADA milik Zenon tanpa izin. Tiba-tiba saja otak liciknya kembali memunculkan ide. Lalu tangan lentiknya meraih megaphone laknat itu lagi.</p><p>"<em>GUYS</em>, PASANG 10 KEPING EMAS BUAT TARUHAN NAMA YANG DIPILIH PANGERAN LUMIERE!"</p><p>"<em>ONII-SAMAAAAA</em>!!!" Tetia yang baru bangun pun pingsan lagi.</p><p>Kesimpulan dari cerita unfaedah ini adalah, 'Lumiere tidak merdeka di hari Kemerdekaan' sama sekali.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>asyuuuu gomen udh telat krispi bgt lagi :""((( ajarin gw ngelawaq onegayy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>